A PuckleBerry Story
by Bubbles987
Summary: Rachel and Puck start out as enemies but how long until they fall for each other? Sorry sucky summary XP Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel P.O.V**

_Chapter 1_

Just great. Slushied again!God I am so tired of being Neanderthals. Especially Puck. Noah Puckerman, popular jock, football player, glee "stud" and grade a jackass. I've known him since we were in diapers. We used to be best friends until he thought I was too much of a loser to be seen with. I quickly made my way to my locker and got my spare clothes. When I turned around, to say I was shocked was an understatement . Right in front of me was the one and only Noah Puckerman. I just stood t here with an expression mixed with confusion, fear and surprisingly anger. I usually don't get angry at slushies since I got used to them but seeing him stand there like nothing happened, made my blood boil.

"What do you want? Come to throw another slushy in my face" I asked coldly

"Why do you do that?" He replied

"Do what?" I asked getting irritated  
>"Just take all this shit and never so crap 'bout it."<p>

"Like you are!" After that I stomped away, furious. Who does he think he is? Throwing a slushy at my face and then pretending to care. He's the reason I'm heading towards the locker room to shower right now. The nerve of him!

_First time writer XP Review it and tell me what you don't like and I will be happy to change anything. Next chapter is Puck's P.O.V but I can't really write puck so anything that can help me will be awesome! 3 you guys _


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel P.O.V**

_Chapter 1_

I was walking down the hallway going to the bathroom when I felt someone following me. I turned around to see Jacob. The creepy jewish guy with an afro. He's always been following me around and acting like a pervert. Even though I love attention as much as the next diva this is just plain creepy.

"Hello my Jewish goddess." said Jacob with a creepy smile on his face

"Um... hello?"

As much as it flattered me to be called a goddess it's weird coming from him.

"Come on, I think I have a little friend that wants to meet you."

At first I had no idea what he was talking about but when I looked down to see a bulge in his pants I was horrified. He just keep walking closer and closer to me until I can smell his disgusting breath against my neck. I continued backing up but stopped once my back hit the lockers. I was panicking now.

"P-p-please just let me go." I was about 2 seconds from begging

"Oh don't I love it when you start begging." Said Jacob with a smirk

Suddenly he was pulled back and slammed into the lockers with a loud crash. I stood there, shocked. The person that just saved me from that horrible creep was one, Noah Puckerman. Why is he always around? What if he's stalking me? Ha! Who am I kidding, someone like him won't be spending his time stalking someone like me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I crying Jacob ran away and outside.

"Thanks..." I mumbled out.

"Don't mention it." He quickly said and I knew the other meaning behind those words

"Well thanks for being my friend Noah." I said smiling

"What made you think we're friends"

"B-but you just helped me from Jacob..." I said confused

"Look, just because I beat Jew-Fro's ass doesn't mean we're friends"

"Can we try to be friends?"

"Why would I ever be friends with a freak like you?" He said coldly

Ah... there it was. The jackass jock side of him. He wasn't always Puck. I liked it better when he was Noah. But right now I just wanted to go home and cry. I smile quickly faded and a sad, fake smile plastered on my face quickly.

"Well, if thats all I must be heading home now. Good day No-_Puck_." I corrected quickly and started walking away. I know being at the top would be lonely but I just wanted one friend. Someone I can talk to and share my feelings with. I walked in the girls bathroom and rushed into one of the stalls. Maybe if I was prettier like Quinn and Santana people would want to be my friend. I tried sticking my fingers down my throat but nothing happened. Wow I am such a failure. Nothing happened except some gagging noises. Suddenly the door opened and I heard a voice.

"Yo Berry! You in here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Puck's P.O.V

_Chapter 3_

Damn it! That look on her face just made me want to run home and tell my mother that I made a Jewish girl cry but then that was get me a slap on the head. I didn't mean to make Berry cry but seriously she can be annoying as hell sometimes. She was walking away I wanted to apologize but I can't risk ruining my badass reputation. So I followed her into the bathroom to make sure she was alright before heading to the nurses office to take my nap. When I walked into the bathroom I heard gagging noises. Oh shit! She's dying!

"Yo Berry! You in here?"

There was no answer.

"Don't make make me drag your tiny ass out of that stall!"

"What are you doing in here Puck! This is the girls' restroom."

"Chill the fuck out dude."

"Excuse me! I am a young lady if you haven't noticed." she replied sounding annoyed.

"Oh trust me I noticed." I smirked. With her extremely short skirts and long tan legs how can anyone not notice. Even though everyone gives her shit about what she is wearing most guys think about her almost every night.

"Ugh! You are such a horrible excuse for a human being!" She stomped her foot like a 5 year old.

"Look Berry, I'm not here to start a fight with you. Even though it won't be much of a fight since you're such a midget."

"I am not! What do you want then."

Oh right! I forgot what I was doing in here for a moment.

"Oh yeah. I heard you gagging like you dying. You okay?" Man I sound like such a wus right now.

"Why would you care?" she sneered

"Hey gotta watch out for a fellow jew"

"Explain the slushy then!" Damn what the hell is wrong with her! I just wanted to help.

"Hey! I'm not the only one that does it!" I defended

"Yeah well you started it."

"Are you okay or not? I don't got time to waste."

"Well thank you for your concern Noah but as you know being a future Broadway star I can't let anything bring me down so I am absolutely fine." Why the hell does she talk so much! It's making me dizzy.

"A simple yes would have been fine. No need to go crazy on my ass."

"Well for your information I happen to like my high level vocabulary!"

"What the fuck ever."

"Language Noah."

"Puck, no one calls me Noah but my sister and mom." I corrected

"Well I think "Puck" is just a stupid name." she said matter of factly

"I don't care what you think Berry." Why am I standing here arguing her when I can be banging a hot mom or sleeping? I really don't know.

"My name is Rachel." She said with a sad smile

"So?"

" I would highly appreciate it if you would call me by my name"

"Nah, calling chicks by their names is just too personal."

I've never called anyone girls (hook ups) by their names, well other than Santana but she's like my sister. My extremely hot sister that comes in handy when puck jr. is lonely.

"Well if you call me Berry I can call you Noah." she said confidently

"Aw hell no!" She is so damn frustrating!

She looked like she might burst into tears any minute so I tried a different approch.

"Look I just wanted to know if you were okay or not. And I'm sorry for the slushy." I mumbled the last part. She looked completely surprised.

"Thanks." she said smiling. That annoying real smile that Rachel Berry has.

"Does this means we can try to be friends now?" she asked hopefully

"Fine. But don't expect much of a friendship from me."

She nodded and I walked away. The bell for the end of fourth period ended. Just great. I missed my daily nap. Now I have to go to football practice. What the hell happened today? I helped Berry and now she thinks we're friends? What the fuck did I get myself into? Ah there's Santana. She can help me get my mind of Berry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's P.O.V**

_Chapter 4_

Did Me and Noah Puckerman just become friends? That is hilarious. Maybe now I can go one day without some neanderthal jock throwing a sticky substance at me. The warning bell for 4th period just rang. I better get going! I can't wait until Glee. I was walking down the hall when I suddenly went flying towards the ground. Dave Karofsky. The only human being worst than Puck. He's been my tormentor since grade school. He used to pull on my pig tails and trip me when I walk pass. I scraped my elbow and my knee and now it's bleeding. I felt so vulnerable but I must not let these fools bring me down. I slowly got up and went to pick up my books.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ GLEE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Puck's P.O.V**

After coming out of the janitors closet with Santana, I was heading towards the gym. I was about to turn the corner when I heard people start laughing. I turned around to see Berry face down on the floor. I don't know why but I felt an urge to punch whoever did that to her. If I wasn't so concerned about her I would have totally make a comment on her surprisingly hot panties that were on displayed since her skirt rode up. I walked over to her to help her pick up her books. It might not sound badass but I kinda like the idea of having crazy berry as a friend.

"You okay Berry?" I asked

"Yes. Thank you Noah." She gave me a weak smile and I can already see the tears threaten to fall.

"You don't look okay to me."

"I'm fine." She insisted, but when she took a step around me she whimpered in pain. I looked down and saw that her knee was all bloody and fucked up.

"Come on." I took her hand and led to her to the boys locker room. No one is ever in there during 4th period. She walked silently behind me and that was plain creepy as hell.

"Noah I can't be in here! This is the guys locker room and I am obviously not a guy-"

"Shut up, Berry." I cut her off. I mean all her talking was giving me a headache again. I went to get the first aid kit and when I came back from the office in the locker room I saw Rachel just sitting there staring at the floor with tears streaming down her face. She looked like somebody kicked her puppy and that shit wasn't cool

"Berry?" She looked up but said nothing.

"Rachel? Rachel!" She finally opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a strangled sob. She started crying and I didn't know what to do but pull her into a hug to try and comfort her. I don't do crying chicks. Especially not over emotional chicks like Rachel

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~GLEE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop crying. I am so tired of people picking on me and my knee and elbow really hurts. Noah pulled me into a hug and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I couldn't hold back my tears. I just kept crying. We staying in that position for who knows how long, but I finally started to calm down. I looked up and saw Noah's eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly

"Not really." I saw quietly, almost a whisper.

"Come on. Let's fix up your knee and elbow."

He took out the disinfecting alcohol and dabbed a little of it onto a cotton ball and then slowly started to clean off the blood. It stung at first. It stung a lot but Noah was being so gentle that it was surprising to the both of us. He put the band aid on and started to clean off my elbow. My elbow was scraped way worse and that cause my whimper in pain.

"Almost done." He said

He put on the band aid on gave it a little tap.

"Good as new!"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I said with a smile tugging on the corner of my lips.

"Don't mention it." He said, but I caught the double meaning. He doesn't want any one knowing that he's helping a freak like me. That thought made me sad instantly but I pushed it to the side.

" I should go now. Thanks again Noah."

He nodded and smiled. A genuine smile. Not like those smirks that makes me want to throw up, which would be hard considering no gag reflex.

I grabbed my stuff and started walking out of the locker room. Before I left I turned back and gave him a big hug. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. His arms slowly went around my waist and it was a comfortable silence between us.

"Thanks for being a friend" I mumbled into his sweater

He didn't say anything when I walked out, but I still had this warm and tingly feeling inside of me. Maybe this friendship won't be so bad anyways.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~GLEE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Puck's P.O.V**

Rachel turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist for a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around her. She was so tiny, yet she fits perfectly between my arms. We stayed like that for a while before she mumbled another "thank you" before walking off. She smelled really nice, like strawberries and vanilla.

_**Snap out of it puck! You sound like a chick! Stop think about Berry like that! She's just a weird girl that you're beginning to like more. Oh shit...**_

I stood there for a second after she left. The feeling of her warm body against me is still there. Maybe being friends with Rachel won't be that bad after all. Yeah it'll bring down my reputation but I don't give a shit. People still fear my badassness.

_Chapter 4! Here you go!I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the long break, I couldn't think of anything to write and I had so much school work! Review please! I really want to see what you think about my writing because I think this is not as a good as a story than it could be. Did that make sense? Oh well! xD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's P.O.V**

_Chapter 5_

Yay! It's Glee time! I have so many ideas for sectionals this year. We will beat everyone! Of course I should take the solo but everyone hates me, so no solo for me. I never understood why everyone hates me. Yeah I talk a lot of I criticize people but it's for their own good. I walked into the choir room and saw that I was the first on there again. I sat down and took out my pink journal and blue ink pen.

"Sup Berry?" Noah said while he walked in.

"Hello Noah. Why are you so early today?"

He didn't answer and just sat down in the seat next to me. I looked at him like he had 3 heads.

"Why are you sitting with me Noah?"

"What? I can't sit next to my friends now?" he said with a smirk

"uhhh..." I was speechless. He just called me his friend and willingly sat next to me. Is he trying to trick me or something? He didn't say or do anything. He's just sitting there. "Won't people start questioning you? I know being my friend is like an anchor to your reputation."

" I don't give a shit. They can question all they want but they ain't getting an answer."

"Language Noah. Don't be so crass."

"It's how I am babe. Deal with it." he said with his signature smirk again. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. We were talking about glee and how much he hates that football season is ending soon when everyone walked in. And all hell broke loose. Kurt and Mercedes were the first to say something.

"Since when is Puck friends with Rachel?" they whispered to each other.

"I don't know, but I bet Man-hands but something in his drink." added Santana.

"Totally, why would Puck ever be friends with that Hobbit." Quinn bitched.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. They were talking about me like I wasn't sitting there.

"Hey Dwarf! Why don't you get your man-hands and gigantic beak away from my pucky." yelled Santana from across the room. I couldn't say anything without bursting out into tears. I nodded and slowly got up out of my seat to sit across the room. I was beginning to get up when I felt Noah grab my arm and pull me back down.

"Shut it Satan. I can sit with whoever the hell I want." retorted Noah.

"You can't if you still want to be popular. That _thing_ is going to kill you and she's just plain ugly." Sneered Santana. I just wanted to get out of here now. I don't know what suddenly got into me but I felt so weak and vulnerable now.

"Does it look like I give a fuck about what people say?" he said starting to sound angry.

"Oh I know you care. Trust me this is not the last time you'll hear from me." Santana said and then sat down and started chatting with Britney. I just continued to sit there until Mr. Shuester came in and started today's lesson. _Duets. _Just great. One by one we went up to pick a name out of the hat.

_Finn and Mercedes_

_Santana and Artie_

_Britney and Matt_

_Mike and Quinn _

_Kurt and Tina_

_Rachel and Puck_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~GLEE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Puck's P.O.V**

Rachel didn't speak for the rest of glee. I was worried for her truthfully. Santana was really being a bitch today. I saw that Rachel was about to cry and I was kinda glad that I'm her duet partner. When glee ended Rachel grabbed her stuff and started to sprint out of the room. I caught up to her when she stopped at her locker.

"Hey Berry, do you wanna work on the duet today after school?" I asked.

"Sure." she mumbled and handed me her number

"Hey, you okay?"

"huh? Yeah sure. I'm fine." she quickly replied.

"Alright, see ya later berry." She turned around and walked out of the school. I went to the locker room to grab the last of my football equipment before heading out to my truck. While driving home I couldn't stop thinking about how fragile and normal Rachel really is. When I got home there was a note on the counter.

_Noah, i'm bringing your sister to the doctors_

_today and afterward me and her are going to_

_visit grandma, we won't be back for the week._

_I left you some money, enough to survive the week _

_and there is food in the fridge. Please try to stay out_

_of trouble. _

_-Love Mom_

Okay so if mom and Katie are out for the whole week that means I have the house all to myself! Fucking awesome! Oh shit it's 4, better call berry. I punched in her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello? Rachel Berry speaking. How may I help you." I couldn't help but chuckle at how she answered.

"Supp Berry.? Do you wanna come to my place to practice for the duet?"

"Sure! I'll be over in 20 minutes." She answered suddenly happier. I gave her my address and then hung up. I was watching SpongeBob when my doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door. My mouth fell open in shock. There was Rachel Berry. She was wearing a blue plain T-Shirt, Jean shorts and flip flops. She had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She looked hot. I realized I was just staring and invited her in.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and guided her to my room.

"Noah, your room is a mess." She scrunched up her nose in disgust and it was adorable. _**Stop right there puck! Stop it! Wake up! Stop having these thoughts! You can't be falling for Berry! Thats Rachel Berry we're talking about! The school freak! The Broadway girl!**_

"Eh, take a seat Berry."

"Thank you Noah." She smiled brightly.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine. Thank you."

I walked downstairs to get 2 bottles of water. I was freaked. Am I seriously starting to like Rachel Berry? I went back upstairs and was attacked by a hug from her. The warm feeling came back. I hugged her back and she mumbled something but I wasn't really sure what it was. She started to look up so I leaned down to catch her eye. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. Before I knew what was happening I was kissing her back. It started out nice and softly but then it became more passionate and heavy. I backed her up until she was against the foot of my bed and gently laid her down. She switched positions and she was now straddling me. As soon as a it started it ended. She jumped up grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room. _**What the fuck just happened? Did I just make out with Rachel? That was confusing. Why did she run out? Probably confused too. **_

I stopped thinking and went downstairs to get something to eat. After that I called the guys over to my house to play some Black Ops. God I am confused. School tomorrow is going to be awkward as hell for sure.

**A/N : ** _Chapter 5! This one was a little bit longer. I couldn't really think of anything to type so I just kinda made it up along the way. Sorry if it didn't make sense or if it was crappy. I hope you enjoyed it! Review 333_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel P.O.V**

I walked into school the next day, excited to see Noah again. I know the night before has been awkward but I can tell that it meant something. Maybe he likes me back! Don't get ahead of yourself Rachel! I scolded myself for thinking so much about this. I got to school at exactly 7:15. It was a lot earlier than I actually needed to be here but I am not one to condone tardiness. I went straight to my locker only to find it sprayed paint with the words "FAG, LOSER, FREAK, DWARF, YENTIL" sprayed all over and then a note on the bottom.

_If I were you I would stay away from Puck _

_Before something else happens to you that_

_Won't be as easy to get rid of._

_Hate, _

_Santana "Bitch" Lopez_

I was shocked. Out of all those things they would do I never thought they were threatened me. I didn't care though, threatened me all they want but Noah is my friend and it will stay that way. I put my stuff away and grabbed my books for the first 3 periods and headed off to the choir room. At 7:50 I went back to my locker and found Noah at the water fountain. I skipped over there and sneakily tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boo! Hi Noah" I whispered with a big smile on my face

"Damn it! You chose today to give me a heart attack?"

"Aw I didn't know McKinley High's badass is scared of a 5'4" Broadway diva" I teased him

"Shut it Berry." he growled

"Noah, can I talk to you privately?" I asked softly

"Not now." With that he walked away and straight towards the gym. I didn't understand, I thought we were friends. What if I was wrong? Uh oh! First bell. I better go, but if Noah Puckerman thinks this is the last time he'll hear from me he is dead wrong.

**Puck P.O.V**

The fuck is wrong with me? Why the hell am I so nervous when it comes to Rachel? I can't get last night out of my head. Everything is so fucked up now. It was so much easier when we were barely friends but the thought of having actually feelings with a girl like Rachel Berry scares the shit outta me. I was deep in thought and I didn't even see Jacob standing there ready for his daily dumping into the dumpsters. Damn it! She's messing with my head!

"Yo Puckerman! Get your ass here now!" I heard Finn yell from across the football field. I jogged over to see what is going on.

"What's up man?"

"Coach called an emergency practice this Saturday so make sure you make it. No exceptions."

"Alright, okay well catch you later."

"Wait, one more thing."

"What?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"What are you doing with Rachel?" Rachel? Whats up with him? He likes her doesn't he. But he already has Quinn. That asshole!

"Huh? Nothing, we're friends." I said trying to convince myself that this is all it is.

"Doesn't seem like it, but whatever the hell you are doing, you better not hurt her." He warned

"Why do you care? You're with Quinn."

"Just…. Don't hurt her."

"I wont." I said trying really hard not to punch the fuck out of him. I walked to my first period and began thinking, what if I do like Rachel as more than a friend?

**Rachel P.O.V**

"_Meet me in the auditorium during lunch. -Rachel" _I quickly sent the message when I excused myself to the bathroom.

"_K, C u then. -Noah"_

I didn't exactly know what I wanted to talk to Noah about but being around and thinking about his just gives me butterflies every time. I waited anxiously until lunch time and then quickly ran to the auditorium to meet Noah there. I walked in and sat in the darker side in the seats until I heard the heavy doors open and close.

"Noah?"

"Hey Berry."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, fucking peachy."

"Noah! Language!"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly

"What do you want Berry."

"I kinda want to talk about what happened last night." I said nervously

"Look, I was bored and Santana was busy, and you were right there. Just forget about it." He said flatly. I was crushed. I can't believe he was just using me.

"What?"

" You heard me. Look we might be "friends" but I don't and won't ever like you like that." I couldn't say anything. I just looked at him with tear filled eyes. My only friend just basically told me that the only time someone will ever like me is if their first choice is not available. I'm so sick of being number 2.

"Okay, bye No-_puck_." I rushed out before running from the auditorium to my next class….35 minutes early.

**Puck P.O.V**

Aw Fuck! I just had to make her cry again. I couldn't help but wince when she called me Puck. Everyone called me Puck but when she did it, it felt so cold and harsh like a cuss word coming out of a priest's mouth on Christmas. I feel awful now and that scared the living shit outta me cause since when do I do feelings. I don't, I do girls and then leave. Maybe I should go apologize. Maybe….. Crap! She's going to run into Finn and then he's gonna beat the hell outta me! Ughh! I could totally be fucking some desperate Cheerio right now but instead I'm trying to locate a loud, annoying, overly dramatic, tiny, adorable diva. **FUCK!** did I just say adorable? I need to check and see if I'm growing a vagina. Through out the whole day I couldn't find her until I saw her walking to her car. "Yo Berry!" I called out.

She just started walking faster. She's fucking avoiding me and she quick for a midget.

"Hey!" I yelled and had to run to catch up.

"What? Let go of me Puck." she said without emotions.

"Ouch, Puck? That hurts Berry." I said trying to pass it off as a joke.

"What do you want."

"Sorry." I mange to mumble out.

"For what?"

"You know…."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Noah." she walked away from me but I couldn't be more relieved when I heard her say "Noah", Crap I like Rachel Berry. It can't be that bad can it? Maybe I should try a relationship with her. Maybe but she probably hates me right now. Well Rachel Berry, prepare to be wooed.


End file.
